Getting Some Tail
by yugiohfan163
Summary: WARNING! FIRST EVER YAOI STORY! NO FLAMES! WILL CONTAIN FUTA ON MALE, MALE ON MALE, AND CROSS DRESSING! SUMMARY IS INSIDE FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO READ!


Getting some tail

Summary: What if Tails wanted to know what it was like to be a girl and talked to Rouge about it? And what if he became something more closer to his fantasy than expected? No Flames.

This was finished thanks to a little help from my new pal and author on here, Gamerkid134. He's new here, but he does have potential to be a great writer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark night in Mobius as a lone figure looked around his neighborhood. He ducked back inside his house as he wanted to make sure no one was around when he left.

Inside the house was a female figure. The room was dark so it wasn't possible to make out her features.

"Come on now, you look fine." reassured the voice as it talked to a figure across from her who seemed skinny, but still looked like a male.

"A-are you sure?"The male figure asked nervously.

"Yes, now let me take a good look at you." beckoned the female as the male cautiously moved to the light.

He turned it on, revealing both of their features.

The male was revealed to be Tails, but he was dressed completely differently. He wore fake eyelashes with blue eye shadow above his eyes for one and pink lip gloss on his lips. Next, he wore fishnet stockings that reached down underneath his blue short shorts. Thirdly, was the pink tank top he had on over his chest that matched the high-heels he wore.

The female was revealed to be Rouge the expert jewel thief, and she was donned in a more revealing outfit than usual. She had on a white tank top that strained against her well developed tits that left her belly exposed. She had on a pair of blue short shorts that were above the fishnet stockings that were clad over her long legs. These legs went down to a pair of black high-heels. If one looked close near her groin, they would have spotted a bulge that seemed to strain against her shorts.

"Mmm~! You look so good I could just eat you up." smiled Rouge licking her lips as Tails tried to cover up his groin and chest.

"Rouge...I'm not sure about this…" muttered Tails with a blush on his face.

"Who's the one who came to me on what looked good on you?" asked the bat.

"You, but I-"

"Who's the one who wanted me to teach them on how to be a girl?"

"You, but still-"

"And who's the one who's always wanted to be like Amy, Cream, and even yours truly?" she finished.

Tails sighed and looked down as everything she said was true. For a long time, he had been curious on what it would feel like to be a girl, and he had gone to Rouge to talk about it. This lead to him discovering Rouge's secret job. She worked on the other side of town as one of the best strippers around. He also learned that Rouge had a penis like a male, making her a shemale as she still had a vagina.

After learning about Tail's secret to be more like a girl, Rouge knew this was gonna be interesting. She taught him different tips on how to be more girly, and what to wear. Of course, she left out the part where the clothes he wore now made him look like a prostitute.

"Now then, pull your hands away and let me get a good look at you." smiled Rouge.

Tails was hesitant and shook his head no. Rouge sighed and shook her head. Looks like she needed to show him some discipline.

Rouge grabbed Tail's hands and pulled them away from his body, which she drank up with eagerness. She noticed the bulge in Tail's shorts and smiled.

"My, someone's eager." purred Rouge reaching down and cupping his cock, causing Tails to stiffen up as his cock began to get harder.

"R-Rouge, what are-" Tails let out a moan as Rouge began to rub his bulge with a smile on her face as she got behind him and purposely pressed her chest against his back and was satisfied to feel him get even harder.

"That looks painful. We better let it out." whispered Rouge into his ear as she pulled the zipper down, revealing the black thong on he had under the shorts as his hardened member popped free, which was about 4 inches. "There we go. Much better." this time Rouge made sure to rub the tip thoroughly as this time she used both hands.

Tails gasped and began to feel his knees begin to buckle as Rouge's soft hands were making him pant at how good it felt.

'I'm...going...to...cum.' Tails thought as he moaned out loud and closed his eyes as he felt his sperm shoot out and land on the floor.

"My, you were holding that in." smiled Rouge as she kept rubbing the cock and watched as more sperm flew out onto the floor.

Tails panted and didn't notice Rouge sit him on her bed until he heard the sound of a zipper.

Rouge smiled as she unzipped her shorts and saw Tail's eyes widened at seeing her hard cock spring free from the tiny shorts as it stood tall at a size of 8 inches. Tails never saw it in person, but had seen the bulge in her suit when he went over to her house one time.

"Nice to let it breath." sighed Rouge as she smiled at Tail's wide eyes and slightly open mouth. "Now then, why don't we get it nice and wet?"

Tails snapped out of his stupor and looked away. "Rouge, are you sure? What if I'm not good enough? I don't think I can handle that size."

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you." smiled Rouge rubbing her cock against Tail's cheek. "Now open up~!"

Tails stared at it and hesitantly moved closer to where his lips pressed against the tip. He stuck his tongue out and began to lightly trail it underneath the cock and moved his head to lick all the sides.

"Mmm, not bad." moaned Rouge who stood there and let Tails do it on his own.

Feeling a little bold, he tried to engulf the length by taking it into his mouth, but managed to only get 4 inches in and felt good at hearing Rouge moan.

"Ah...you're pretty good at this…" panted Rouge as she held Tail's head there and began to lightly move her hips back and forth to feel more of his mouth.

Tails felt good at hearing the compliment and moved his head back while keeping the shaft in his mouth and began to go in a rhythm as he bobbed his head back and forth.

Rouge began to get more and more hot as Tail's moist and warm mouth was making her pant more louder as she began to increase the movement of her hips by holding Tail's head and bucking her hips, driving her cock farther into Tail's mouth.

Tails tried to relax as Rouge's stiff cock pushed farther into his mouth and could feel Rouge starting to get a little rough with his head as she began to thrust faster while squeezing his hair a little too rough.

"Ah~! Your mouth is so warm and moist. It honestly feels like I'm fucking a pussy right now." panted Rouge

Tails managed to keep his gag reflex in check as Rouge's cock pushed farther into his throat as he began to twirl his tongue around the tip of her member.

"Fuck! I hope you're ready for cum." moaned Rouge who held Tail's head there as she pushed her cock as deep as she could and felt her cock twitch as her sperm went gushing into his throat.

Tails tried to swallow as much as he could, but his mouth was filling up too much and had to pull back as the rest of the sperm sprayed onto his face before calming down.

"Wow. That was hot." gasped Rouge as Tails tried to catch his breath.

"This is salty." mumbled Tails who licked his lips and swallowed some on his face. "Not bad."

"Then you're gonna love this." grinned Rouge as she surprised the fox by laying him on his back as she lifted up his ass.

"Rouge! W-Wh-What are you d-doing?" stuttered Tails who felt his cock twitch due to the position.

"Just getting you ready." smiled Rouge as she pulled his shorts down and spotted a wide enough space in his fishnet stockings as she pulled the thong out of the way to reveal his small hole. "Tasty."

Tails gasped out loud as he felt something wet lick the outside of his ass and could only conclude it was Rouge's tongue.

Rouge let her tongue trail the outside of Tails's asshole and began to push her tongue into the tiny hole.

"Rouge!" moaned Tails as his cock was getting harder from the technique.

Rouge pulled her tongue out and smiled at the sweet hole. "This ass is soft like a girl. But now it's time to really make you a girl."

"H-How…" panted Tails.

"I called some customers over and told them I had a new girl." smiled Rouge hearing the door unlock. "That must be them."

"Hey Rouge! We're here." called a male voice as two mobians walked in. One was a rust colored echidna while the other was a blue crocodile.

"Hey David, Shawn." smiled Rouge as both mobians waved at the bat before noticing Tails.

"Whose this? A new girl?" chuckled the echidna, David, as anyone who was being trained by Rouge was referred to as a girl, regardless if they were female or not since by the end of the night, they were complete sluts.

"Yes, and it's gonna be his first time taking a nice big cock in the ass." smiled Rouge with Tails blushing a little with the way she said it. "Look, I even got him ready." Rouge used her fingers to spread Tails' asshole with the fox looking away with his eyes closed in embarrassment.

"Than let me show him the ropes." spoke Shawn, the crocodile as he got up and pulled Tails against him.

"I-It's my first time, so I'm nervous." spoke Tails.

"Don't worry. Just follow my advice and you'll be fine." grinned Shawn as he walked over to the bed with Tails next to him. He laid himself down, showing Tails his His cock which was quite long, considering it was still flaccid. "Get to licking little girl! I want to get ready for your ass!" Shawn commanded.

Tails blushed at his vulgar attitude, but couldn't help but stare at the large appendage and found himself grabbing it and giving it a few experimental rubs.

Shawn groaned at the fox's paws rubbing his member, eyeing his rack. He decided to give it a little pinch.

Tails let out a yelp from the pinch, which gave Shawn the perfect opportunity to shove his dick into Tail's mouth

"Now let's see how your tongue feels like." grinned Shawn as Tails wrapped his hands around the massive shaft and began to rub his tongue against the tip. Tails begins licking the tip of the member, giving it gentle licks as he tries to pleasure the crocodile.

"Not bad, but I want to feel your throat." growled the reptile grabbing Tail's head and forcing his cock deeper into his throat.

Tails let out a gag as the large meat was forced into his mouth.

"Remember honey, relax your throat." smiled Rouge reaching down and rubbing his cock to help him relax.

"Oooh" Tails let out a moan around the cock as Rouge rubbed his shaft. With her words, the fox attempted to calm himself in an effort to loosen his throat. He managed to relax and got more of the cock into his mouth as the crocodile began to vigorously pump in and out of his mouth.

Tails pushed forward with his thrust as his twin tails flailed around, showing he's enjoying the treatment.

"Don't leave me out." spoke David getting down as he spread Tails' asshole and licked his lips before he went forward and began to run his tongue against the hole.

Tail's body spasms as the echidna's tongue glides upon his rear, sending waves of pleasure through him.

"Hey, you gotta keep licking." spoke Shawn as Tails wrapped his tongue around the massive length while moving his head back and forth.

Tails nod his head and got back to licking and sucking. The crocs scent entering his nose.

'It's so musky. And so big.' he thought as his eyes became half lidded and David ceased his licking.

"Hee hee hee. You should see the look on your face." Shawn commented as he stares at the fox's bright red face.

"Time to pop his ass." smiled David showing his hard cock

Tails was in a drunken lust state as moved his twin tails out of the way and shakes his rear side to side.

"Here, let me help you." grinned Rouge behind David as she grabbed his massive member and began to rub the tip against Tails' asshole

He grunts as the tip begins entering his ass, and siphons between moans as his rear swallows more of his cock

"Damn, you really did keep his ass intact Rouge." grunted David gripping the fox's hips and pushed until he was balls deep inside the ass.

"When I say I pick em good, I pick em good don't I?" Rouge rubs her member to David's ass.

"Yeah, but I think you should use those jugs of your soft him. He looks ready." grinned David pointing at Tails' rock hard cock

Rouge looks at him and grins. "All right, you know what to do." she says to David.

David grinned and pulled out with the tip still in and slammed right back in with his balls slapping Tails's ass.

Tails cried out through his muffled mouth as the shaft slams into him.

Rouge bent down to where his cock was in her face and she pulled her top down and let her breasts out in full view.

Tails breathes out onto Shawn's member from the sight as the crocs humping increases faster.

"You know it's not right to get hard when pleasuring the customers. But I think I can help." grinned the bat wrapping her breasts around his cock

Tails let out a slutty moan as he feels pleasure in three different areas.

'I'm sucking this mans cock while another is fucking my ass All while my cock is getting smothered.' thought the fox who was amazed at the feeling.

Rouge smiled while looking at her latest girl. "Glad to see you're enjoying it." She comments as she rubs her tits upon his length.

Tails could feel his body go limp as he let the two men continue to thrust more into his throat while scraping the inside of his ass with this massive dick

"I hope you enjoy the taste!" Shawn grunted out as he was nearing his limit.

"His ass is so tight, I'm gonna fill it to the brim!" grunted David speeding up his thrusts.

Rouge kept up squeezing her breasts against his member until she sees it twitching. "Nearing your limit are we?" Rouge ask, then she place her lips on the tip, still between her chest.

Tails moaned around Shawn's cock as his own cock twitched in Rouge's mouth before spraying out his sperm

Rouge felt his warm semen splatter inside her mouth. She swallowed some, then let the rest fly out.

David grunted as Tails' ejaculation made his ass tighten up and groaned out loud as he felt his sperm shoot out and begin to fill the foxes ass.

Shawn roared out as he fills the fox's mouth with his warm seed.

Tails' eyes rolled back into his head as he felt his belly expand and his throat get flooded. All with hot sperm

'I feel so full.' tails thought as he rubs his belly stuffed with their mix of cum

"Whew, that was awesome." panted Shawn laying back on the bed.

"Whoo! What a night!" cried David as he slipped out of Tail's ass

Said fox collapsed to the floor with a smile on his face and a glazed expression in his eyes as he panted and let the semen leak out from his mouth and a*ss*.

Rouge grins. "So Tails," the bat rubs the bloated fox's belly. "How do you like being a girl?"

"It's...amazing..." he panted with a smile.

"Glad you like it." She kisses him on the forehead. "Feel free to tell me whenever you want to be a girl again."

Tails nodded as David and Shawn paid Rouge the amount for Tails' service and headed out.

"Of course, we still have a few more customers who are eager to meet you." grinned Rouge.

Tails eyes shot wide open at her words. "F-few more customers?" He asked worriedly.

Rouge nodded and opened the door as six more mobians came in, each one sporting a massive hard on.

Tails stared at them with a blanked expression. 'Oh boy. This'll be a long night.'

But surprisingly, his body grinned and raised his ass up while shaking it from side to side.

"Come and get it boys~!" purred Tails with a slutty smile on his face.


End file.
